


I can hear the bells

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Bells, Gen, day 6-bells, hobbit advent day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has dressed Bilbo's home in silver bells</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can hear the bells

Bilbo jumped as he opened his bedroom door in the morning, hearing a tiny jingle. Looking around his eyes caught onto a glint from his door frame. There at the top, looking as if it belonged was a tiny string of silver bells. Bilbo smiled for just a moment at their beauty before realizing he had not hung any bells this yuletide.

As Bilbo made his way through his surprisingly large home he noticed bells hung on ever door and archway. Finally reaching his living room raised more questions than they answered for there in front of the main door stood Oin atop a foot stole. A string of sliver chiming bells hung from his hands as he nailed them in. Bilbo waited until Oin stepped down before approaching the older dwarf, in fear of startling him into falling.

Oin nodded at Bilbo once he noticed the hobbit watching him. Bilbo returned the nod with a gentle smile before speaking.

"They are beautiful, Oin, but where on earth did you find so many? "

"They're mine." Oin replied. "I always carry a few on me around the holidays."

"I usually have a few around the holidays myself," Bilbo smiled. "I love the sounds they make."

"Aye, I do as well." Oin said as he held his horn to his ear with one hand while reaching up to jingle the bells above the door. "When I was young it was one of my favorite sounds, our mother use to hang them over our beds so we'd hear them as we moved about."

Bilbo couldn't ever remember Oin opening up this much so he made sure to listen closely.

"When my hearing began to fade, it wasn't the sounds of the outside world I thought about, it wasn't even the voices of my friends I feared forgetting." Oin looked up with a small smile. "It was the sound of our home covered in bells, the sound I'd long ago associated with my family."

Bilbo felt tears in his eyes as Oin continued. "As the first yuletide with my earing problem arrived my fears were confirmed, I couldn't hear the bell over my own bed, let alone the one over Gloin's bed." Oin stopped for a deep breath. "I cried myself to sleep that night, I never even heard Gloin leave his bed, but the next morning a gift sat at the foot of my bed addressed from Gloin to me." Oin smiled at the memory, "It was my very first hearing horn, Gloin had snuck into the forge that night and crafted it for me."

Bilbo was in tears by now as he managed to choke out his question. "Could you hear them then?"

Oin looked content as he quietly whispered. "Just barely, but thanks to that day, no matter how deaf I go, I will always hear those bells in my heart."


End file.
